Bowser Blanchette's Dragon's Wrath
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and the Soul Reapers must deal with Aizen after he revives his army. However, to Ichigo it is Tatsuki who seems to have joined Aizen. Lemons.
1. A Dark Prologue

(Audience Members Murmurs)

From the Final Destination Studios...

This...is...

Dragon's Wrath!

Starring:

Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Sosuke Aizen, The Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13

**Remeber the characters except for the OCs belong to their respective owners.**

**Summary:** Ichigo Kurosaki and the Soul Reapers must deal with Aizen after he revives his army. However, to Ichigo it is Tatsuki who seems to have joined Aizen. What's worse, she has aquired Soul Reaper Powers! What will Ichigo do? Will he do the unthinkable and kill his friend?

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dark Prologue

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting there. In the dark cell somewhere in The Palace of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. His hands were in some kind of shackles that suppressed his Spiritual Pressure. He wonders how this could have happened to him. However, there was one reason for his defeat.

His closest friend...

...Tatsuki Arisawa.

He saw her come into the prison holds and looked at the prisoners. Her face showed no emotion. As she approached Ichigo's cell, she looked at his beaten up body.

Ichigo looked up at her and saw her cold expressionless face.

Ever since Orihime was abducted six months ago, it seemed like Ichigo wanted to end his friendship with his friends, Keigo, Mizuiro and...

...Tatsuki.

Ichigo watched as Tatsuki unsheathed her Zanpakuto and pointed it at him.

"Why, Tatsuki? What did Aizen do to you?" Ichigo pleaded to her.

"Nothing, Ichigo," Tatsuki said darkly, "just to see you suffer before you die."

Ichigo scowled a bit. There were many things on his mind.

The first thing was...

...How did Tatsuki get Soul Reaper powers? He cursed Aizen for this. He hoped that he would get his revenge for what Aizen did to Tatsuki...

...and he promises that he will save Tatsuki.

"It is futile to oppose Lord Aizen," Tatsuki said as she raised her Zanpakuto at him.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he saw the blade coming down towards his body.

**"Devour in the Darkness, ISHRANTU!"**

_"...So, this is how it ends,"_ Ichigo said to himself as the blade of Ishrantu touched the flesh of his left shoulder.

"_I'm sorry, Tatsuki."_

_

* * *

_Chapter 1: END

The name of Tatsuki's Zanpakuto is Ishrantu. The name came from Tales of Symphonia: The Dawn of the New World.

The Abilites of Ishrantu are unknown as of this time.

Next chapter is how all this came to be...

...Stayed Tuned.


	2. Confliction

Chapter 2: Confliction

Karakura High - A month after the Winter War

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since Ichigo and his friends escaped from Hueco Mundo. They had helped the Captains and Lieutenants to push Aizen's troops back to Hueco Mundo. However, Aizen told them that he would be back. Ever since then, Karakura was saved...

...At least, for now.

School was back to normal, Ichigo giving Keigo a beating when he greeted him in his class. Orihime saying good morning to Ichigo, who replied to her. Chizuru trying to fondle Orihime, only to be sent flying by Tatsuki's kick. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki. She was still upset at Ichigo for not telling him everything. When he returned from Hueco Mundo, he did tell her what has happened ever since Rukia came into this world.

Despite this, Tatsuki punched him in the face and scolded him for not telling her sooner.

Class began and everything was until after school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura High - After School

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY! Ichigo!" called out Keigo.

Ichigo saw Keigo running up to him with Mizuiro tailing behind him.

"What's wrong, Keigo?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you coming with us to that party tonight at my house?"

"Sorry, Keigo, I have plans."

"OH C'MON!" Keigo whined, "We were going to have fun, games, girls-"

WHAM! Keigo's face met Ichigo's fist.

"I'm sorry, Keigo, I need to...do something first."

Mizuiro knew what Ichigo was talking about.

"It's Tatsuki, isn't it, Ichigo?" he asked.

Mizuiro nodded, "She was still upset for hiding things from her. The best thing you could do is to apologize."

"Thanks, man, I'll do that," Ichigo said as he headed out the classroom.

"Why don't to _take her_ in her bedroom, Ichigo!" Keigo cheered before Mizuiro kicked him to the floor.

"You have a perverted mind, Mr. Asano."

"I'll kill you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hueco Mundo - The Palace of Las Noches

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Aizen's throne room, the five remaining Espada, along with Gin and Kaname watched as Aizen walked to his throne and sat down.

"Greetings, my fellow Espada," Aizen began, "as you know, we lost five of our Espada during the invasion of Las Noches. I have some good news; we have two Arrancar that have brought to my attention. They will replace Nnoitra, the _Quinta_ Espada and Grimmjow the _Sexta_ Espada."

The _Primera_ Espada, Stark, raised his hand, "Sir, what about the other three?"

Aizen smiled, "There are few that have gotten my attention. However, if their power is awaken and the Soul Society gets to them, we must get them to join us."

"How much time do you think we have until then?" The _Tercera_ Espada, Halibel asked.

"At least five months," Aizen responds, "until then, we will have the newest members spy on them until the time is right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura Town

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tatsuki, are you there?" Ichigo called out at her apartment.

The door opened, revealing Tatsuki in her karate gear. It look liked she just came from the park to train.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute," he replied.

Tatsuki smirked a bit before letting Ichigo in. As she closed the door, she turned to Ichigo, who was standing in front of her.

Before Ichigo could speak, Tatsuki stopped him.

"Don't say it!" she said.

Ichigo looked at her, confused, "What?"

"You didn't tell me about your secret, because if you did..."

"...I'd put you, Keigo and Mizuiro in danger."

"That's why, you kept us in the dark about this just to protect us?"

Ichigo nodded.

Tatsuki leaned towards Ichigo, his arms wrapping around her petite body.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking just now?"

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Tatsuki on the lips. Her eyes widen at his actions. Soon, the two kissed as Ichigo slowly removed the _Obi_, allowing him to remove Tatsuki's Karate _Gi_ and dropped it to the floor_.

* * *

_CHAPTER 2: END Read and review please!

**Now, I have two announcments. First, I don't want to cause a riot here, but I think I'm going to up this story to a T to M. Because I want to do a love scene with Ichigo and Tatsuki in the next chapter. Second, I'm going to start what could be one of my biggest story arcs ever since I started here.**

**Be sure to keep an eye out for the Even a Worm Arc. See ya soon.  
**


	3. Even a Worm 1

Chapter 3: Even a Worm 1

Karakura Park

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two strange people wearing a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, and black and white shoes that resemble sandals were chasing them; in essence, the uniforms are inverted Shinigami uniforms. The two Arrancar were like brothers. Both had blue hair and blue eyes, but the older brother's Hollow Mask was covering the left half of his face, while the younger brother's Hollow Mask was covering his right. The two looked at each other as they continued to chase their prey...

...Human Souls.

"You may run and hide, but we never let our quarry escape us!" the older brother said as he and his brother continued to suck out people's souls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura Town - Tatsuki's Apartment

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were all sorts of articles of clothing scattered across the floor. From Tatsuki's Karate Gear to Ichigo's school uniform, the trail led to the bathroom with the shower running. Behind the shower curtains of a running shower are both Ichigo and Tatsuki, inside of the running shower and totally naked as they were in a loving embrace. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, mating their tongues together and tasting each other's saliva and mouths as the water from the shower nozzle continued to pour water down on them.

When they released from the kiss after a few minutes, Tatsuki looked up at Ichigo and said, "When I asked you what you were thinking about, I never thought that **THIS** is what you were thinking about!"

"This was something I should have done a long time ago," Ichigo replied.

Tatsuki looked at him blankly, "What would that be, Ichigo?"

"...Loving you."

Tatsuki blushed a deep shade of red, "You don't really mean that?"

Ichigo smiled, "I do, Tatsuki."

She blushed again at Ichigo's response. Ichigo then moves the fingers from his right hand down Tatsuki's sexy, seductive and hot body until his hand reached between Tatsuki's legs in which she spreads out slightly to allow Ichigo easier access to her. Ichigo proceeds to insert one finger into Tatsuki causing her to gasp in pure pleasure. He inserted another finger into Tatsuki and starts to slowly thrust in and out of her, making her wetter and wetter. Before Tatsuki's moaning even stars, Ichigo puts her right nipple into his mouth and starts to suck on it while he fondled and massage the other breast with his free hand. Tatsuki gave out lout and erotic moans of pleasure and excitement as Ichigo continued his work on her.

Tatsuki placed her hands on Ichigo's and scalp, messing up his hair and erotically moaned out Ichigo's name.

"More, Ichigo...I need more."

Ichigo continued for another minute and he stops sucking on Tatsuki's right nipple and used his tongue to lick every single bit of her right breast. Ichigo then stops the fondling and licking her breasts as well as thrusting his fingers in and out of Tatsuki's wet sex. Ichigo then starts licking down the Karate Champ's chest and waist, licking around her navel. When he reaches her sex, Ichigo lashed out with his tongue onto Tatsuki's wet sex, causing the Karate Champ to moan erotically. Tatsuki placed her hands on Ichigo's head and pushes his head closer so he can get more of her sex. As Ichigo continued to lick Tatsuki's wet sex, he put his right index finger into her and stimulates Tatsuki's wet clit causing his friend and lover to loudly scream out in pleasure.

"Ichigo, I...can't hold it any longer! I'm COMING!" Tatsuki screamed.

With one loud scream of ecstasy, Tatsuki came, releasing her fluids into Ichigo's mouth and licked up as much as he could while the rest spilled onto the floor.

When she was done, Ichigo licked his lips, stands back up to face Tatsuki.

"How did that feel, Tatsuki? Did you like it?" Ichigo asked in a sly, loving tone.

Tatsuki quickly catches her breath, gives a sly grin and replied in a seductive tone, "What do you think, Ichigo? Now, it's time for me to return the favor."

Tatsuki then kneeled down in front of Ichigo, staring at his throbbing manhood. She proceeds to lick the head of his manhood and then puts Ichigo's manhood into her mouth, sucking it as hard as she could. Ichigo groans out in pleasure and unable to help himself, he placed his hands on Tatsuki's head and scalp and gently thrusts her head a bit, getting more and more of his hard manhood into Tatsuki's mouth. Tatsuki smirked in her head, knowing that Ichigo is loving her treatment.

"Tatsuki...that feels great...you make me want to come!"

Tatsuki continued to suck on Ichigo's hard member in this fashion, wrapping her tongue around his throbbing manhood and covering it in her saliva. She used the left index finger and thumb of her left hand to gently and firmly massage Ichigo's manhood while he, with his hands on her head, gently thrusts her head deep, getting more of Ichigo's manhood into her mouth.

To Tatsuki's amazement, this lasted for four minutes.

_Is he ever going to come soon?_ Tatsuki thought to herself.

Just as she was wondering about that, Tatsuki can feel Ichigo's hard member shudder in her mouth and she puts the head of Ichigo's manhood into her mouth, starting to suck as hard as she could.

"...Tatsuki! I...can't hold it! I'm COMING!" Ichigo loudly groan out in erotic excitement.

With one loud groan, Ichigo came, releasing his load into Tatsuki's mouth.

When Ichigo was finished, Tatsuki licked her lips.

"How did that feel, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked in a loving and seductive tone.

"Just...wonderful, Tatsuki. Just...wonderful," He replied, breathlessly.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Tatsuki replied.

Tatsuki then stands on her feet to face her beloved friend. Ichigo then placed Tatsuki's back to the shower wall, aims his manhood at Tatsuki's wet entrance while placing his hands on Tatsuki's hips. Tatsuki wraps her arms around Ichigo's shoulders and they engaged in another passionate kiss. When they were done with the kiss, Ichigo stared into Tatsuki's eyes.

"Tatsuki, do you trust me? You know what's going to happen," Ichigo asked.

"I trust you, Ichigo," Tatsuki replied, "don't you even think about stopping now! I'll kill you if you do!"

Ichigo smirked, proceeds to gently insert his member into slick folds of Tatsuki's sex, and starts to thrust his manhood in and out of her. The two lovers continued to make hot love in this fashion as Ichigo continued to pound into Tatsuki's wet sex with his hard manhood. Soon after, Ichigo turns Tatsuki around so that her back is facing him, Tatsuki placed her hands on the shower wall and bends down somewhat, Ichigo placed his hands on her buttocks and pounds into Tatsuki, causing her moans of erotic pleasure and excitement to become even louder.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled out in pure pleasure.

Ichigo then thrusts into Tatsuki so deep, causing her to give out a huge erotic scream of ecstasy. Ichigo stops only to fondle Tatsuki's breasts and pinched her nipples while kissing and licking her neck.

"Ichigo! This feels really good!" Tatsuki screamed.

She then moves into a nearly horizontal position with her back, her hands on the shower wall, and Ichigo goes back to thrusting his hard manhood in and out of Tatsuki with his hand on his buttocks.

"It's driving me crazy, Ichigo!" Tatsuki moaned.

"Don't...sell yourself short, Tatsuki...all this makes me want to come!"

To them, it felt like twenty minutes had passed, but in fact a whole hour passed in their hot lovemaking as they continued it in this fashion, loving the feeling that each other was getting as surges of pleasure went though both of their bodies. When the time was over, Tatsuki returned to her original position facing Ichigo, his hands on her hips, Tatsuki's hands wraps around Ichigo shoulders while Ichigo continues to pound his hot member into Tatsuki's wet sex.

"Ichigo! My body feels hot!" Tatsuki screamed in pure bliss, "I'm burning up inside! You...are so deep...inside me...this feels great! Ichigo...don't ever stop!"

Yet, another hour pass into their hot lovemaking and both lovers were in total sexual bliss with the world around them seemly to fade away along with no one else. As the two of them continued to make their hot lovemaking, they wished that it could go on and on and wished that this `passionate and romantic moment' would never end, but after the time has pasted, the two of them start to move frantically signaling their final climaxes were coming.

"**TATSUKI, I CAN'T HOLD IT IN...MUCH LONGER...I'M GOING...I'M GOING TO COME!"** Ichigo groans out.

Tatsuki moans out in a similar tone, **"ME TOO, ICHIGO!"**

With one final scream, Tatsuki her sexual fluids all over Ichigo's hot manhood. Her climax caused Ichigo to go over the edge. He climaxed, shooting his warm seed inside her. Ichigo released his now soften member from Tatsuki's sex, releasing the last amount of his seed onto Tatsuki's pussy lips. Tatsuki collapses her neck on Ichigo's left shoulder as the two of them catches their breaths as the water from the shower nozzle continues to pour down on them. Ichigo turns off the shower and he and Tatsuki lock lips in another passionate kiss.

"I love you, Ichigo," Tatsuki said.

"So do I Tatsuki," Ichigo said, "I promise I'll you and my friends."

The two embraced as they both got out of the shower and headed towards Tatsuki's bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Tatsuki woke up and looked at her alarm clock.

10:30 PM

Tatsuki got up as to not disturb Ichigo, who was sleeping next to her. As she headed towards the door, she opened it to reveal Keigo and Mizuiro.

"What is it you guys?" Tatsuki asked, "You better have a good explanation for waking us up!"

"We were wondering what happened between you and Ichigo," Keigo said.

"Even though Mr. Asano is a pervert," Mizuiro added, getting an annoyed moan from Keigo.

Tatsuki lowered her head.

"We had sex," she whispered.

"What was that, Tatsuki?" Mizuiro asked politely.

**"ICHIGO AND I HAD SEX! ARE YOU HAPPY!"** Tatsuki yelled.

She yelled so loud that it woke up Ichigo, who saw Keigo and Mizuiro, with their jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: END READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
